I Never Get A Day Off
by PureKagome
Summary: Based off a prompt from @be-au-ties on Tumblr! 'Hi, I'm your new next door neighbour? I just moved in and finally realized why the place was so cheap, because I'm pretty sure it's haunted. Hear the odd hammering? Yeah. Would you mind if I stayed over until it goes away and I google how to get rid of ghosts' au Suppose to be short. Oh well! May be more later! Follow to find out
From be-au-ties

'Hi, I'm your new next door neighbour? I just moved in and finally realized why the place was so cheap, because I'm pretty sure it's haunted. Hear the odd hammering? Yeah. Would you mind if I stayed over until it goes away and I google how to get rid of ghosts?' au

 _ **A/N**_ : _Actually this was suppose to be short but I got kinda carried away. Almost 3K. Whoops I might turn this into something more later._

Kagome near jumped out of her skin as one of the floorboards creaked loudly. All of her boxes were outside on the doorstep, ready and waiting for her to pull her hair up and move them all inside and unpack. Kagome however, wasn't so ready.

She was had just got out of college at the age of 23 and she was determined to prove to her mother that she did not, in fact, need to move back into the family shrine and could live on her own with her own money and her own job.

She had picked up a small nursing job 2 towns over and all she had had to do was find a house. And well, she had found one. It certainly was not her first choice. As soon as her mother drove up to the house, Kagome was ready to back right down the road and on to the next house. Her mother, however had a completely different idea. She dragged her reluctant daughter up the porch and through the front door, touring most of the house. Kagome hated it. It was old and creepy and smelled like death and she was pretty sure there was a body in the basement. No wonder it had been on the market so long and for such a low price.

In the end her mother had convinced her to get it saying it just 'needed some fixing' and 'it had character'. So here she was, standing halfway in the door, staring down into the living room. Swallowing her fear, she moved forward, trying not drop the box in her arms. The place needed a fresh coat of paint, most of the rooms probably needed new floorboards, the stairs definitely needed to be redone, cobwebs needed to be feather dusted away, dust and dirt needed to be swiped away, there was probably some sort of mold in the walls, and the place _really_ needed an air freshener.

Kagome had made it about halfway in the living room when she heard a banging underneath her feet. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. No one was here (except for maybe that body).

Slowly, she placed her box on the floor next to her and moved to the door leading to the basement. The door scraped against the floor loudly and for a moment Kagome thought that would be enough to scare off whatever was down there. She was not so lucky though and the banging continued.

Kagome stuck her head through the doorway, peeking around to see if whatever it was wanted to make its appearance obvious for her.

' _Guess not.'_

She cautiously started down the stairs, hoping not to fall through them. She cupped her hand over her mouth. God, it smelled awful down there and something hung in the air, heavy and dreadful.

She got to the third stair, and looked over the railings. The hammering stopped and her gaze met with red, glowing eyes. Her eyes widened and she screamed, sprinting back up the stairs.

She heard the shuffling of feet behind her and a snarl.

' _No no no no no no no no no NO!'_

She tripped over the box she had placed on the floor, knocking it over and she could here a few plates shatter inside.

She skidded on the floor, pieces of wood digging into the skin on her knees. She hit her head on the corner of the couch, leaving a thin, deep gash on her forehead. Picking herself up and not looking back, she scrambled out the door and down the road to the closest house.

Looking behind her, she could see the glowing eyes peering out her doorway.

Her breathing stopped for a moment, hoping it wouldn't leave the house. Suddenly, her door slammed shut and for a second she thought it would fall off its hinges. She sighed in relief when it didn't.

Great. So a monster lived in her house.

Looking up, she realized she was standing in someone's yard. She looked back at her house and then at this one.

She hoped her neighbors were friendly.

He had seen the moving truck arrive at the house on the right. He felt bad for the poor chump had moved into that house. Any person with enough sense knew that there was something else living in there. That poor chump was a moron.

He plopped down on his couch with a bowl of popcorn just in time to see the truck leave.

Wasn't his problem, so he wouldn't worry about it. Turning his attention back to the TV, he flickered through the channels to find something good. It was his turn to have a vacation for once.

He finally settled on Jurassic Park and got comfortable. His Pit Bull Golden Retriever mutt hopped up on the couch with him, resting his head on Inuyasha's lap and looked up at Inuyasha with his big blue eyes.

"Keh. You don't even like popcorn, moron." His dog widened his eyes, making them look bigger.

"Polo, you're not getting any." Polo sat up, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his head tilted cutely to the side.

"Nice try, bud." Inuyasha promptly ignored Polo in favor of his movie. His dog grumbled and lay back down, watching the movie.

Right as it was getting to the good part, there was a sharp knock at the door. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"I'm not home! Go away!" There was another series of knocks. Growling, Inuyasha placed the bowl of popcorn on the side table next to him and pushed himself up off the couch. He grabbed a baseball cap off the banister and pulled it roughly over his ears.

"I'm not home! Go away!" So much for friendly. She knocked again, despite to get inside.

She heard some noise and shuffling on the other side of the door. The door was pulled open harshly and there stood a man not looking too much other than her with short, choppy silver hair.

"What?" He snapped at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I uh, I hate to disturb you but I just moved next door and I was wondering if you maybe could lend me a band aid and some antibacterial." She fiddled with her fingers, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Why don't you use your own at your own house?"

"I'm scared." He gave her a bewildered look but it quickly left. He didn't look too surprised actually. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever. Come on in." He opened the door wider, letting her in.

"Stay here. I'll be- POLO! GET DOWN! THAT WAS MINE, DAMN IT!" He swore as he stomped over to what seemed to be his dog eating from a large popcorn bowl next to the couch. The dog's head shot up as he saw the man coming towards him. The dog licked its chops, and jumped off the couch, scampering away. Kagome pressed her hands over her mouth, suppressing her laughter. The man grabbed the bowl and stomped off, swearing under his breath. He came back quickly with a bottle of antibacterial, some gauze, tweezers, and a large box of band-aids.

"Thank you so much. I'll return them when I'm done." She reached out to take them from him but was surprised when he grabbed her forearm and lead her over to the couch. He pushed her down, none too gently.

"Sit still." He ordered her as he ripped off a small piece of gauze and doused it with antibacterial. Her pressed it against the cut on her forehead and she hissed in pain.

"What happened?" He asked, not meeting her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I-"

"Try me." He cut her off, looking at her for a moment before removing his gaze from hers. His eyes were a smoldering gold color.

"Uh, w-well, I think there's a ghost in my house." He snorted and she glared at him.

"I heard a hammering sound in the basement and I went to check it out. There was a pair of red, glowing eyes and whatever it was with the eyes chased me up the stairs and out of the house. On my way out I tripped over one of my boxes and cut my head on the corner of an old couch in there."

"Klutz." He murmured under his breath and the blonde dog (who suddenly appeared) next to him 'woofed' softly at his owner.

"Can it, Polo." The man snapped at his dog, and he began to wrap her head in gauze. Polo rested his head on her upper thigh and it almost looked like he was smiling at her.

"Can I pet him?" She asked, smiling back at the dog./pp"Huh? Uh sure." He looked at the dog, a confused eyebrow raised. Polo's ears stood up. Kagome giggled at the exchange as she stroked his head.

Inuyasha focused intently as he tucked in the end of the gauze, peering down at Polo once in awhile who had his eyes closed, very much enjoying the attention from the young lady whose thigh his head rested on. Polo was a pretty good judge of character. Whoever this chick was must be pretty alright, considering his dog didn't even like Sango this much when he met her.

He grabbed the tweezers.

"This is gonna hurt. Just don't move too much." He slowly began to pull the little pieces of wood out of her knees. Polo whimpered as the girl winced in pain, sneaking glances at his owner.

"I know. I know. I trying, mutt." He muttered to his dog. The girl giggled softly, and his ears shot up, almost knocking his hat right off. She was adorable. Her giggle was like the 'mew' of a kitten. Right now, all he could smell was chemicals and blood but he was sure she smelled good, too.

Soon enough, he placed some band-aids on her knees and helped her up./pp"I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Inuyasha. So, where did you say the monster was again?" He walked over to the closet by the front door and pulled out his sword and a gun. He placed Tessaiga in the loops on his jeans, and popped the gun open, and putting in a good round and cocked it. The way she described it, this would be a piece of cake. It hadn't even been able to catch up with her.

"The basement. Why- Is that a gun and a sword!?"

"Tch. So what? Let's go. Polo!" He called and gestured to the now open door. Polo wagged his tail and sprinted out the door, running down the street to her house. Kagome stood, her mouth dropped open.

"Well, ya comin?" He smirked at her. She blinked, snapping out of her daze and snapped her mouth shut.

"Uh. yah sure." She followed him out the door and down the road to her house. She walked cautiously behind him.

She wasn't sure whether should be more afraid of the guy in front of her with the sword and gun or whatever he was going to kill in her house.

Polo stood, barking and scratching at the front door.

"Don't scratch! Don't scratch!" She yelled. She didn't want to have to sand down her door! Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kicked down the door.

Well, now she needed a new door entirely.

"Great." She grumbled, her shoulders slumped as she followed Polo and Inuyasha inside.

"Where's the basement?" He turned to her and she lead him to door of the basement, still left wide open. His nose scrunched up and made a weird face.

"Christ, it smells worse than the house." He quickly walked down the stairs, Polo at his heels.

Much slower, Kagome walked down the stairs, watching for the glowing red eyes. She at once saw them again as they peered up at her.

"Aw geez. This wasn't even worth being Tessaiga for! And here I was hopin for a fight that was worth my while." The eyes snapped over to where Inuyasha stood at the base of the stairs, his eyes glowing slightly, a smug smile spread across his face.

"What?! How dare you insult me, insolent half-breed!" Half-breed?

"You better watch the name callin, buddy, cuz I got a few for you too!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Aw, did I push some buttons? Whoopsy!" The voice dripped in sarcasm and a figure emerged from the shadows. A tall green lizard stood on two legs, a tattered cloth hanging over his shoulders.

"W-What the heck is that thing!" Kagome yelled.

"What? The doll never meet a youkai before? I would introduce myself but there's no need, seeing as you'll be a nice meal in a few seconds." A long thin tongue swept over the lizard's lips, or where she assumed where they would be. Suddenly, the lizard was scaling the basement wall and then the ceiling.

"Kagome, don't move!" The shot of a gun rang through the house and Kagome clapped her hands over her ears, trying to stop the ringing.

A startled yell of pain was heard along with a loud thud as the lizard fell from the ceiling. Kagome heard the sound of Polo growling and flesh tearing.

"D-Damn dogs!" The lizard cried as Polo ripped thru the scales on his neck. Suddenly, a long pink tongue jutted out, running straight through Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha grasped his shoulder falling to a kneel, his gun clattering to the ground. Polo ignored it, snapping his jaws and tearing the tongue right off. Using his claws, he dug (literally) into the lizard's face, pushing the scales off his face. Finally satisfied, Polo ran away from the body, leaving it to bleed out, over to Inuyasha, whimpering and rested his paw on Inuyasha's other shoulder.

Kagome ran down a few stairs and jumped down the bottom few, avoiding a few bodies on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?!" She knelt beside him. His shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"I'll be fine." He whispered roughly, reaching for the gun. The lizard was still alive and trying to get up.

"I still gotta kill it." Kagome frowned and quickly snatched up the gun. Grasping it firmly with two hands, she aimed straight for the head and pulled the trigger.

Another resounding bang left her ears ringing loudly and the gun kicking back, hitting her in the shoulder. The bullet didn't miss, however, and went straight through the lizard's head.

Immediately, the lizard's body slackened and hit the floor with a soft thud.

Inuyasha watched the body of the youkai bleed for a second before snapping his head so quickly over to Kagome that he almost thought he'd get whiplash. Even Polo was staring at her.

She was breathing heavily and watching the body closely, almost like she was expecting it to move again.

"Jesus Christ, Kagome. Ya didn't have to do that." He wanted to yell at her but he couldn't. She just saved Polo's life and it was possible she saved his.

"Well, I did. Can we please just outta here?" She stood, taking his left hand and pulling him up with her, and put his arm around her shoulder. She found the safety and turned it on before tucking the gun in the waistband of her leggings.

"Come on, Polo." The dog bounded up the stairs and sat at the top, waiting for his two people to follow him.

After a lot of grumbling and swearing from Inuyasha, Kagome had helped him up the stairs and back down the road to his house without any peeping neighbors. She gently set him on the couch. She quickly ripped of his shirt (with small blush he noted) and used it to put pressure against his wound.

' _There goes another white shirt.'_

She disinfected the injury and wrapped his shoulder in gauze. Once she finished, she dug through his kitchen to get a bag and some ice to press against her shoulder where the gun had hit her, a bruise very apparent compared to her light skin. Polo sat, stretched across the both of them, blood on his paws and around his muzzle.

"So."

"So."

"You fight killer lizards?"

"On occasion."

"Was this your 'day off' so to speak?"

"I never really get a day off. I'm never that lucky."

"I'm sorry."

"Keh. Don't worry about it. If you didn't pop up it probably would have been something else. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

"I take it you fight killer lizards often?"

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"It's other kinds of youkai sometimes."

"Oh. Are you youkai?"

"Half."

"Half?"

"Half youkai and half human. Hanyou."

"Oh. Cool."

" _Cool_?"

"Ya. Cool." She smiled softly. His cheeks grew pink and he snorted, rolling his eyes.

' _Cool huh_?'


End file.
